leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stray Cat/League of Legends Basics
Basic Strategies In League of Legends, the first step of playing would be selecting a champion. Each champion has its own roles (i.e.: Carry, Range, Fighter, etc.) Current Basic Lane Meta ;Top Lane * Team Tank * Secondary Carry * Bruiser * Fighter Top is one of the lanes who generally goes solo unless there is no jungler currently on the team. This generally is ill advised as jungle provides a means for extra experience over the other team and opens up a lane for a champion to gain experience and level up faster. As a secondary carry or tank for the team when solo top lane, it opens up an avenue of income and experience. It should also be noted that jungle levels up with the highest level champion in the game so it is better to jungle as fast as you can. Priority in jungling is split between ganking and leveling up, each with its pros and cons. ;Middle Lane * Mage * Ranged Carries Middle lane itself always solo plays the important role of being the team's burst damage, and usually ability power based. Champions with world-wide spells such as Soraka or Twisted Fate can benefit from being in the middle as their ultimates can be used to give top or bottom lane an advantage over their opponents. The reason why there is generally a champion in middle is because that champion is often the team's life line if there are two lanes in need of a gank and the jungler can only be in one place. General rule of thumb when disappearing from your lane to go gank another lane is to be gone for no more then 3-5 seconds. Taking any longer will allow enemy minion waves to push back towards your tower while the enemy team will notice your long absence. ;Bottom Lane * Ranged Carry * Support Bottom lane is the only lane that should always be populated by two champions. The reason for this is because bottom lane along with middle are there to protect the epic monster located in the middle of the two lanes. When Dragon is killed, each member from the killer team will be awarded 190 gold (totaling 950 gold, the equivalent to three champion kills) As a Support champion on bottom generally, it is normally their job to keep the river warded to protect from ganks as well as give a heads-up when the enemy team is attempting to kill Dragon. The other champion laning with the Support would normally be a Ranged Carry, who also plays a vital role in a team fight. The Ranged Carry is usually physical damage based and will take quite a bit of minion kills to build up as a viable damage output source for the team. Ranged Carries have the job of sitting back and poking enemy champions within reach while providing the team a means to damage turrets when enemy champions turtle to prevent further advancement towards their base.